Useless
by Amelie Elektra
Summary: Non è propriamente una VincentLucrecia ed è la mia interpretazione di un flashback di Dirge of cerberus... Visto in giapponese...


Io sono come lui...

Sono un mostro, sono malvagia...

No... Non ho colpa...

Allora perché sono ferma, immobile, mentre ti prende in giro e ti ride in faccia?

Non meriti tutto questo...

-Non è divertente?-

Non è divertente... Non lo è mai stato...

- E lei ha partecipato a tutto...-

- Non è vero! Non è vero! Non è vero!- grido, istericamente. –Io...-

_Sono rimasta a guardare... E, in realtà, io sono... ___

_Non ho fatto nulla per te... ___

_Ma non era vero... Come se non m'importasse di nulla... ___

_La verità è che, anche quel giorno, non ho reagito... _

Il tuo corpo riverso a terra... Hojo che rideva...

**Come ho potuto essere così stupida? **

-Hojo? Che hai fatto!-

Eri ancora vivo, avrei potuto salvarti... 

-Lu.Cr...-

Il tuo ultimo pensiero, persino quello, era rivolto a me... Mio Dio, come siamo arrivati a questo punto?

**E' solo colpa mia. **

Ho pianto, quella volta... Sapevo che la mia vita era appesa ad un filo... Non mi avresti mai più protetta con le tue ali immacolate...

Ero così cieca ed ingenua, quando ho accettato la sua proposta... Credevo che l'avrei cambiato...

_Lui era... ...Pazzo, senza alcuna speranza... ___

_..Era malvagità allo stato puro... ...Non è nulla... ...Lo aiuterò, te lo prometto! ___

_La sua non era solo follia... _

-Un' altra volta...-

Mi sto ammalando? Che sta succedendo al mio corpo?

Mi sento sempre più debole...

-Sono sfinita...-

Ti fisso, nel tuo tubo di vetro, sospeso nel liquido verde... Mi piacerebbe sfiorare il tuo viso, ora...

Vorrei non essere stata così stupida... Mi perdonerai, un giorno? Avevo tante di quelle pretese... Ero così accecata dalla mia ambizione, dal mio egoismo...

-Ehi, lo sai? Tu, fino alla fine...-

_...il successo... Tentai di riportarti alla vita... ___

_...con il Lifestream... Vincent! Ti va di mangiare con me? ___

_Ma... Eh eh, credi di fare bene il tuo lavoro, stando qua a dormire? Signor Guardia del Corpo? ___

_Se non accettato è solo perché... In fondo, credo che te lo sia meritato...__  
__Ero così ingenua... ___

_Creai un mostro... _

La bestia urla nella vasca...

Non è possibile, credevo che ti avrebbe riportato alla vita, ma... Com'è possibile che sia successo tutto questo? Eppure le mie supposizioni sembravano giuste...

Oh Dio... Anche Sephiroth...

Ho peccato come madre prima ancora di conoscerlo...

-Smettila... SMETTILA!-

La luce, al mio fianco... Che cos'é? Sembra Materia...

Il mostro si calma, mentre afferro la sfera luminosa...

_Attraverso quella materia, potevo controllarti... I tuoi occhi scuri, profondi... Io volevo solo che ti svegliassi... ___

_Non volevo più la gloria... Ma quello non era mai stato il mio scopo... Non l'avevo mai meritato... ___

_Volevo solo vedere di nuovo i tuoi occhi... Ero... Come lui... ___

_E io, in realtà... _**Che cos'avevo fatto? **

Colpisco più volte la tastiera con i pugni serrati...  
Digito delle parole a caso, sperando che la fortuna non mi abbia definitivamente voltato le spalle...  
E' tutto inutile...

La colpisco di nuovo, disperatamente...

-APRITI!-

Di nuovo, sono in lacrime...

Il computer dà il segnale di errore, ma non succede nient'altro...

Cado in ginocchio, di fronte a te...

Mi vedi?

Sai che cosa sto facendo?

Sei arrabbiato con me?

-Io...-

-Che cosa hai fatto... Perché l'hai fatto!-

-Tsk, cosa credi, che non abbia visto come ti guardava? Ha avuto la sua giusta punizione...-

-Assassino! Assassino! Assassino! Ti odio!-

-Perdonami... Tutto... Scusami...Anche... Il cuore... Sta andando in frantumi... Anche... Il corpo...-

_Io... ...Vincent! ...Ti prenderai un brutto raffreddore, se continui a dormire qui... Sono... ___

_...Ti va di mangiare con me?... ...Eppure... ...Pensavo di ringraziarti così... ...Vincent... ___

_Un successo! E, in fondo, lo sapevo sin dall'inizio... ...Sono sincera... ...Ho sempre provato, verso di te... ___

_...Sei così gentile... ...Da quella predizione... ...Signor Guardia del Corpo? ___

_...Prego, prego, continua pure a meditare... ...Inutile... ...Vincent... ___

_...Delta... _

**Io... Sono inutile. **

**E io sono proprio sa... Lucrecia è solo un pò scema... Che male mi ha fatto? Perché continuo a torturarla? Mah... C'est la vie! **

**Questa è una versione personale del flashback finale di Dirge of cerberus! (finale? Non ricordo...) Mi piace pensare che Lucrecia non abbia fatto tutte quelle cose cattive a Vinnie perché era, in realtà, la reincarnazione di Lucifero... E' solo un pò pirla, tutto qui...**

**Se vi capitasse di vedere la scena con sottotitoli in inglese o, meglio, italiano, capireste che, purtroppo, tutto è molto diverso da quello che ho scritto... **


End file.
